Serious motorcyclists would rather be riding their motorcycles than driving an automobile. In fact, there is a special kinship between motorcyclists which is expressed in many ways, e.g. participation in motorcycle clubs or organizations, attendance at motorcycle conventions, memberships in motorcycle associations, etc.
A physical expression of comradery is clearly exhibited when two motorcyclists wave or nod to acknowledge each other as their bikes pass on the open road. However, a motorcyclist driving a car or truck who passes a cyclist on a motorcycle has no means to acknowledge that he or she is a fellow motorcyclist.